1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plugs and relates more particularly to an electrical safety plug which has a positive plug pin connected to the positive conductor of an electric wire by a fuse.
2. Description of Prior Art
The plastic casing of an electrical plug simply has a single wire hole for inserting the positive and negative conductors A1, A2 of an electric wire which are to be connected to the positive and negative plug pins B1, B2 (see FIG. 1). Before inserting the electric wire into the wire hole on the plastic casing for connection to the plug pins, the two conductors A1, A2 (with their insulators) must be separated at a certain length for convenient installation. When the two separated conductors A1, A2 are inserted into the single wire hole on the plastic casing and connected to the two plug pins respectively, they are loosely retained in the wire hole. Because the two conductors A1, A2 are directly connected to the two plug pins, an electric appliance to which an electric power supply is connected by the electrical plug may be burnt out in case of overload. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate these problems.